Something New
by NCIS-CSI
Summary: It starts with GSR but later Nick/Sara...Grissom makes a big mistake.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(Sara)**

Grissom and I have been together for almost a year now and we have been trying to get pregnant for about three months now but nothing is happening, saw this morning I finely got him convinced to get a sperm count down at the clinic, I have know idea what have taken him so long to say yes to it because he doesn't even have to do the thing down there he can do it at home and when bring it with him.

He only said yes because I told him, I would take it down to the clinic and get the testing done: he just had to stop by Nick's place to get some files before coming home.

I really hope his sperm count is high enough.

--------------------------------------------

**(Grissom)**

I have know idea why I said yes to getting a sperm count, it's not like it's going to help anything, she is not going to get pregnant by me getting a sperm count.

I'm sure I can come up with something saw I don't have to pleasure myself, I just need some sperm it doesn't matter who it come from, they aren't going to do an DNA test, maybe Nick have had a lady friend over this morning.

I'm going to ask if I can use the bathroom when I get there to get some case files.

I pulled my car up in front of Nick's apartment block and got out; I went up the stairs to his apartment and knocked on the door.

Nick opened the door "Hi Grissom, come on in" he said and got out of the way so I could get inside.

"Hi" I said back and we went inside.

"Can I use the bathroom?" I asked him and he just pointed towards the bathroom door, saw I got up and walked to the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me and started to look trough the litterbin and I found a used condom, the fluid on the outside was still warm saw it must have been used for not so long ago.

I took out the small bottle Sara had given me to put my sperm in and emptied the fluid inside the condom down in to the small bottle.

This might be mean but I don't se why she want that stupid sperm count, if she doesn't get pregnant maybe it's because she isn't meant to have kids and maybe that's a good idea, you never know if she is going to turn out like her own parents.

I put the small bottle back inside my pocket and walked back out of the bathroom.

When I came out Nick gave me the case files "Thanks Nick…I should get going" I told him and walked to the door.

"Okay…se you tonight" said Nick and I walked out the door and back down to my car: I got in and drove home.

I parked my car in front of Sara's apartment and went inside; when I got inside I went straight to the bathroom, to make sure that Sara would believe that it really is my sperm.

I walked out from the bathroom and walked inside the bedroom, where Sara was reading a book "Hi Honey" I said and sat down on the bed in front of her.

"Hi" she said back and closed her book and put it down on the bedside table.

I gave her the small bottle and stood up to get undress so I could get to bed.

"Thank you" she said and got up from the bed too; not to get undressed to go to bed but to get ready to go, since she had the night of she probably got some sleep before I got home.

"I'm going to go down to the clinic now" she said and left me alone, so I went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------

**(Sara)**

I walked out of my apartment to go down to the clinic to get a sperm count on Grissom's sperm; I wasn't really sure he would actually do it but I had made an appointment anyway.

When I came down there, there wasn't anyone else, saw I got in right away, they took Grissom's sperm and made the test, and I just had to wait for the doctor to come back with the results.

The doctor came back to his office and sat down in the chair on the other side of the table.

"The sperm count is perfect, there shouldn't be any problems for you to get pregnant…do you know when you will have your PMS next time?" the doctor asked me.

"Tomorrow; why?" I asked him.

"Well if you want to… you can have the sperm injected or you and your boyfriend can keep trying at home" the doctor told me, maybe I should try to get the sperm injected, if it doesn't work them I don't have to tell Grissom and if it does I might tell him.

"I would like to try the injecting" I told the doctor, he got up from his chair and walked to the door, he opened it and waved his hand at me to follow him saw I did.

He took me to an exam room and a nurse came inside; not long time after the injection was done "Do you have any questions?" the doctor asked me.

"How long until, I will know for sure if it worked?" I asked him, I have a feeling he can not really tell me.

"I would say between 3-6 weeks… you and your boyfriend can still keep trying it won't hurt" he said and walked me to the door.

I went back home to my apartment; when I got there I went inside my bedroom and undressed to get ready for bed, "How did it go?" Grissom asked me.

"It went well you have a great sperm count" I told him and lied down in bed and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Sara)**

I walked in to the locker room the next day, I can't wait to tell Catherine how it went at the doctors yesterday, Catherine and me have never really gotten along but after everything that happened to Nick we started to get along much better and here on the last couple of weeks we have been really close.

Catherine was the one there told me that I should get Grissom to get a sperm count, to make sure that everything was as it should be; I know she have kept that a secret and not told anyone, but will she be able to keep quiet about me getting the sperm injected to see if that would work.

I opened my locker to put my things inside, when I heard the locker room door open and in walked Catherine, "Hi" she said and walked over to her own locker.

"Hi" I said back, I closed my locker and sat down on the bench.

"So how did it go yesterday?" She asked me, as she sat down beside me on the bench.

"Everything went fine, well except he still didn't want to come with me" I told her, and I now know it really didn't matter if he was with me or not, because if he was with me he probably wouldn't have let me get the injection, some I think everything turned out just fine so fare.

"So his sperm count was god when?" she asked me.

"Yes…the doctor said it was perfect and there shouldn't be a problem at all" I told her, I'm sure she has many more questions.

"You guys just need to keep trying" She told me, should or should I not tell her, I got the injection; I have to tell her, I have to tell someone or else I might let it slip to Grissom, and you can never know what will happened if I did that.

"Yes I know, but the doctor asked if I wanted to try an injection" I told her.

"So did you get one?" she asked me, I really hope she can keep it to herself.

"Before I answer you have to promise you won't tell anyone not even Grissom" I told her and she just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Okay I promise, but why can't I tell Grissom…you have told him haven't you?" she promised me and she asked some more questions, I had a feeling I wouldn't get out of this without explaining just a little bit.

"I got the injection, but no I haven't told Grissom, I will tell him if it happens but if it doesn't there is no need for him to know" I told her, hoping she would except it.

"Okay what's fine, but you better tell him if it works" she told me, she is acting like she was my mother, or better yet Grissom's mother.

"I promise mom" I said with a big smile on my lips.

"Good…now we should probably get going, or else the other will soon come look for us" she told me as she got up from the bench, she held out her hand for me to take and we both walked out from the locker room and headed towards the break room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter...I promise I will update again soon..


End file.
